Nalston
Nalston 'is the pairing of Halston Sage and Noah Crawford. They are shown to be friends, especially because their characters have crushes on each other. Noah and Halston Comments about each other *On the Friday June 22, 2012 Figure it out episode. Before the show started, Noah said '"Personally, I would love to see Halston Sage get slimed, Cause she's always looking so nice, she's looking perfect." ''' Twitter Moments '''May 30, 2012 [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_' ] What do we do when we miss [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage']? We party in her room [https://twitter.com/#%21/sambosco_10 @'sambosco_10'] http://pic.twitter.com/IxF7t5jN [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'] Crackin me up! Wish I was there to share the pb+b, Cec- mañana we shall snack :) P.s. The phone suits ya Nose! [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'][https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] just callin James to find out where you were! [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'] Hahaha! On a roll, Nose. keepin me laughin. May 21, 2012 [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ ‏@'_noahcrawford_' ] Miss [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] and I... She was feeling my shades so I let her try 'em out http://pic.twitter.com/Paffhac May 10, 2012 [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ ‏@'_noahcrawford_'] Happy Birthday to one of the greatest girls I've worked with [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] :P [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'][https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @_noahcrawford] Aw, thanks Nose. And thank you for making me laugh on set at least 10 times a day! March 12, 2012 [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] Look who I found on my flight... [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'] & [https://twitter.com/#%21/chrisoneal4 @'chrisoneal4'] http://say.ly/TfM1zcw [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'] CRAZY long flight. But sittin next to [https://twitter.com/#%21/chrisoneal4 @'chrisoneal4'] and getting occasional visits from [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] made it all worthwhile February 5, 2012 [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ ‏@'_noahcrawford_' ] [https://twitter.com/#%21/chrisoneal4 @'chrisoneal4'] and myself hanging with [https://twitter.com/#%21/sambosco_10 @'sambosco_10'] and [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] between takes! http://pic.twitter.com/8RBkVu6s February 2, 2012 [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage' ] Nelson and Grace crushing on each other??! Watch How to Rock on [https://twitter.com/#%21/NickelodeonTV @'NickelodeonTV'] to find out... :) [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'] 2/4 … http://say.ly/qcm1mgB [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_ ']@halstonsage'''whaaaaat? Now THAT is something I would tune in to... '''September 23, 2011 [https://twitter.com/halstonsage @'halstonsage']: Jammin to vinyl in the lovely room of [https://twitter.com/sambosco_10 @'sambosco_10'] with our pal [https://twitter.com/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'] Ohhh yeahhh “[https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage']: Jammin to vinyl in the lovely room of [https://twitter.com/#%21/sambosco_10 @'sambosco_10'] with our pal [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_']” August 12, 2011 [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] Grinch movie night! [https://twitter.com/#%21/DillonLane3 @'DillonLane3'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/sambosco_10 @'sambosco_10'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/Maxgschneider @'Maxgschneider'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/ali_castro @'ali_castro'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/LuluAntariksa @'LuluAntariksa'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/OfficialTaylorP @'OfficialTaylorP'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/evtrev @'evtrev'] July 31, 2011 [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ ‏@'_noahcrawford_'][https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] just thought I should tell you that after we left PJ said "I loved that place I never wanted to leave" lol thanks for having us [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'][https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @_noahcrawford_] haha he was so adorable. I'm glad you all had fun--great weekend. July 28, 2011 [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] Great catching up w the [https://twitter.com/#%21/HowToRockTV @'HowToRockTV'] cast over our lunch/movie date yesterday! [https://twitter.com/#%21/sambosco_10 @'sambosco_10'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/LuluAntariksa @'LuluAntariksa'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/Maxgschneider @'Maxgschneider'] [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'] April 2, 2011 [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_' ] Meh and [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] http://yfrog.com/h7f51vvj March 9, 2011 [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ ‏@'_noahcrawford_' ] [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] that's because it's really the Cheshire Cat :) [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'][https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @_noahcrawford'''_] sneaky... '''February 15, 2011 [https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'][https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] if I didn't spit that out... I would still be chewin' it. [https://twitter.com/#%21/halstonsage @'halstonsage'][https://twitter.com/#%21/_noahcrawford_ @_noahcrawford_] grilled cheese should not be chewy. Gallery AuRiUX1CMAQy-ms.jpg large.jpg ArkOqLBCQAAMDnj.jpg large.jpg Atd1-K4CAAAQ mc.jpg large.jpg F51vv.jpg Tumblr m2j3bwgb8d1rqbimco1 1280.jpg Tumblr lykst568On1rovp7eo1 500.jpg Diffangel2.JPG Diffangel3.JPG Diffangel4.JPG Diffangle1.JPG Hfggtr.JPG Nals.JPG 79hyujhj.JPG Nalston.JPG Nalston1.JPG Nalston2.JPG Nalston3.JPG Nalston4.JPG Nalston5.JPG Nalston6.JPG NalstonHD.JPG NalstonHD1.JPG NalstonHD2.JPG NalstonHD3.JPG NalstonHD4.JPG NalstonHD5.JPG NalstonHD6.JPG NalstonHD7.JPG NalstonHD8.JPG Nls2.JPG Noahgothergood.JPG Tumblr m0snbuOS6k1qbb7qqo1 500.jpg Tumblr m1iqve48O81rstv76o1 500.png Tumblr m4xe43MdFH1rr03l8o10 250.png Tumblr m4xe43MdFH1rr03l8o5 250.gif gfgfgfgfgfgfgfg.JPG halstonlovingit.JPG tyty.JPG smilkess.JPG monals.JPG monals2.JPG monals3.JPG Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships Category:Pairings with Halston Sage Category:Pairings with Noah Crawford Category:Images of Halston Sage Category:Images of Noah Crawford Category:Noah Crawford